


Own Your Colors

by whatkindofcrazy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biker AU, M/M, Possessive Hannibal, Will will get possessive, all this started because of these bloody picture of mads on the bike, and now a whole au has been shitted to y'all, hanni is the club president and met will in prison, hannigram AU, ps this au is set in the late 70's, there might be some deaths here and there but i promise neither will Hanni nor will die, this means yes there will be some /bike/ sex, will might get possessive too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatkindofcrazy/pseuds/whatkindofcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prospect thought he wouldn't see the man again. The one who had offered him stable protection inside, who had treated him with decency. Will wasn't just another hole to fuck. No, their relationship was better than that. They knew better than that.</p><p>His gaze looked away from closed metal door of the prison to settle on a small figurine of a dog carved in wood.  </p><p>But after all this time apart, doubt had clouded Will's mind. After all, how would Hannibal react when he would be back in his club? How would he treat Will once a free man? </p><p>Especially in this time of rising tension with local girls found dead since Hannibal's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un Été Indien

            He honestly didn't think the year, 6months and one week had past this fast.

 

            At one point, the prospect thought he wouldn't see the man. The one who had offered him stable protection inside. Who had treated him with decency, not just another hole to fuck while thinking it was the one of his old ladies.

  
            No, their relationship was better than that. They knew better than that. However, doubt had clouded Will's mind. After all, how would Hannibal react when he would be back in his club.  
He shook his head and leaned back against the worn out leather seats, his ears blissfully invaded by the delicate yet hectic notes of The end.

            His gaze shifted away from the never opening door of the prison, to the small wooden carved dog he had made. Will had tried to imitate the last drawing Hannibal had so perfectly sketched and sent him last week.  
The dark haired man let his lips curl up into a shy smile, remembering the first time the club president had did such a thing for him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            In their small cell, it was hard to hide anything and Will's obsession with carving dogs in soap had been more than noticed by the sandy haired man. He never really minded them nor thought too much about them, until he saw Will at work.

  
           The manual activity was a way for Will to let go, to let his mind focus on one thing, something else than this shitty cell. It was of course narrow, with white walls which had became grey over the years. Suffocation was one of the feelings the young man had felt when he first arrived. And it was still something he felt after these past 2 years. But it had lessened ,after he had stopped being tossed around from _alpha to alpha_.  
            When Hannibal had chosen to keep him, Will had proven himself, to have more fight than the others thought. The kid had teeth and a strong jaw. But, it was mainly the younger man's mind that had caught Hannibal's attention.

  
           It was difficult to find anyone with a decent vocabulary and some sort of culture or actually made the effort to get some. Will, on the other hand, had proven himself far more interesting than he thought. However, Will had doubts Hannibal would be different from the others.

“ I don't find you that interesting.” Were the first few word the man with the boyish face had told the other.  
And those words had only made Hannibal implicitly persevere, to the point where Will wouldn't throw away the soap, Hannibal had so kindly displayed on his pillow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Gaining a little of control back over his mind, Will looked up to door and still no sign of the man. He glanced down to his watch: 11:36 am. He was getting nervous and his curls were damped because of it.

Another song of The Doors came on, and the young man was tempted to let his mind wonder back to shared memories with Hannibal. Memories that had kept this year and half some how bearable. Or at least the letters were a way to maintain their conversation and bring some sort of comfort to William.

 

            Winston makes a little sound from his sleep, and the dog lover turns to make sure his companion was feeling alright. “Winston?” He asks softly with a smile, extending his hand to pet the canine. “ You want to have a quick walk?” Instantly the golden furred dog barks in response. Will chuckles in response and gets out of the car.  
  


            It was sunny for an end of september. Un été indien, used to be whispered to Will, when it was warm like this in the their tiny cell. Hannibal lapping up at his ear, and talking about how he enjoyed to ride during this weather.

            The breeze soft against his leather, as the president makes his way to the black liberator. The low rumble as he starts the engine. The memory of it's purr nearly made him want to break free. The wrinkled black gloves holding tightly the handle bars, as he pushes the speed so he can feel like he is flying in the open fields. His motorcycle and him make one. As a unit they become something else than just a human and a machine. It procures him a sense of freedom than nothing else has, at least when Hannibal could access his bike. In his tiny cell, Will was the only one who nearly gave him the same sensation.  
  
            But today, he would be able to have both.

            Hannibal was escorted through the never ending corridor, which was lit by strong hospital lights but soon it was going to be the sun which would lay it's beam of light on him. And he would enjoy the warmth of it, as a free man. Free at last.

Will was leaning against the brown Ford Fairmont, not paying attention to the black metal door gradually opening. His attention on Winston leaving his odor everywhere he could.

  
           The boy had grown. Stubble gracing his strong jaw, and hair still untamed. The messy curls he so loved to yank would soon have to be chopped off. After all, the club was like his platoon back in Nam and everyone had to practically have the same haircut.

His blue eyes were shield by his aviator sunglasses, gaze far from his protector, it was set on an animal. Will hadn't mention the acquisition of it. Hannibal hoped the boy's smell wasn't over powered by the dog's scent.

The brown orbs continued there small descend of the young man, who was dressed in the simplest ways: A brown leather jacket and deep blue jeans. Colors which were better than the bright orange jumpsuit that the prison had procured them.

 

            And suddenly Hannibal couldn't wait to smell and feel his leather embrace him. He was dressed just as simply. The black shirt hugged his toned figure, making every small movement visible. His long legs clothed with straight jeans, were taking long strides towards the prospect.

It was Winston's bark who gave away his presence to Will. The stormy blue eyes looked up in awe to the older man he had missed.

 

“Good morning William.” The newly free man's lips curl into a small smile.

 


	2. A long ride home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride home raises questions about where they stand after Hannibal is out of prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update once per week but uni might get a lil crazy soon so it might be shorter chapters or longer ones but updates less often. 
> 
> Other than that, thank you to Molly for beta reading a part of the fic :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^
> 
> ( ps: if you have any kinks or things you'd like to explore leave a comment i'll try to add it in the next chapter *wink wink* the party is going to be a hellllll of a one*)

Hannibal had insisted on driving them back home -well, what was left of home. He knew a lot had changed, and it wouldn't be exactly like what he had stocked in his mind palace.

While he was lost in his plans to retake his position as President, Will was trying to come up with something to say, to catch the other's attention. It had already been 40minutes since they last shared words. 

No passionate kiss, nor tight embrace to reassure the boy he had missed him. The boy did nothing to initiate contact, either.

Blue eyes glanced over to the man he had missed, but his soul seemed to be preoccupied by something other than just the road. Will sighed, and turned his gaze to the stream of passing trees. The speed of the car made everything a blur. The deep brown of the trunks created a dark line whereas the different shades of green of the leaves brought some sort of softness to the overall frog-like landscape.

Everything felt out of focus. 

A reflection of the younger man's mind. 

Seconds turn to minutes before Will dares to ask if they can stop for lunch. Of course, it's not because he is hungry. Out of all things, Will is not hungry; he would not be able to even choke down, one piece of the delicious sandwiches he had made for them. Gumbo had proven itself to be difficult for transport. 

“Do you mind if we stop for lunch?” The dark haired man squeaked out.

“Of course.” Hannibal replied, detaching his eyes from the road for a split second, to give a quick smile to Will. 

 

It doesn't take long until a sign indicates there is a rest area for them to park. 

The site was mainly empty apart for the two cars and a motorcycle, which soon disappeared to hit the main road once again.  
The blurry green was now neat and clear to Will's eyes. A dense forest which captivated the prospect. He gravitated towards the dark density. It nearly seemed less suffocating than the silence he and Hannibal had submerged themselves with.  
Once the car stills, Hannibal completing his perfect maneuver, Will rapidly gets out of the Ford. Inhaling the fresh air, closing his eyes to calm down, the young man welcomes new oxygen in his lungs. Only a bark distracts him from his troubled mind, and he gives a reassuring smile to the canine before opening the door to it. 

“ Come here buddy.” He crouches in front of the gaping door, just waiting for Winston to assault him with his wet tongue. 

The dog leaps to his master, doing what was demanded of him. The curious scene was watched with interest and soft brown eyes. It was nearly a miracle to see Will outside like this. Face relaxed, body fluid and less tense once playing with his pet. It was comforting, and under his perfectly calculated facial expressions, his smile was genuine. His lips curled up wider than Will had ever seen them.  
All this, Hannibal could now witness as a free man. 

“ W-what are you grinning at?” The young man asks with a puzzled look in his eyes. 

“The scenery.” 

“O-okay.” His cheek turning a soft pink. His eyes settles on the roof of the car, -never looking into the intense brown eyes-, while he stands back up to get the food from the trunk. 

Hannibal met the curly haired man behind the car, to help him with whatever was needed for lunch. The freed man reached out to get the brown bag full of food. Not really, to his personal taste, but he didn't blame Will to have not brought a proper meal to him. Anything could taste better than the prison food. Even these... he grasped a white and red packet of.. “Do-ri-tos”. His eyebrow cocked in a questioning gaze as to what these things were even made of.

The prospect chuckled at Hannibal's puzzled expression.

“You never had Doritos before?” 

“ It has not been part of my alimentation these past 6years. So no.” He responds while Will's hand reaches out to grab the crisps.

“There's a first for everything.” The noisy packet was torn open, and Hannibal's nose was assaulted by the heavy smell of artificial cheese. Will shoves a few in his mouth, a way of showing he will not die, by eating the orangy potato petal. But Hannibal's face contours in a sign of disgust as the prospect extends his hand to offer him some. 

“ I'd prefer to eat, something more natural, if you don't mind, William.” On that, the trunk is slammed shut, and the two men make their way to a picnic table, followed close by Winston.

As they take out their provisions to set them on their chosen table, they fall silent again. Only the delicate wind, which travels through the leaves to make them sing makes the silence less heavy. And Winston's small whimpers echo as he tries to chase and catch a butterfly.  
His master's attention is on him, mechanically reaching into the brown bag as Hannibal's hand is fetching the last food item. 

See if you change => Will's hand brushes the other, instantly his cheeks glow as his hands comes out just as quickly. 

“S-sorry.” He utters, again with a gaze low and lips wet by his tongue. 

The MC president tilts his head to the side, his own hand desperately wanting to reach out and grab hold of Will's hand once more. Instead, he cups Will's chin gently pulling from the lip which Will was chewing.

“ You do not need to be.” 

The blue eyes dared to look up into the sanguine brown ones. The one moment of true eye contact seemed to have pleased Hannibal. He had missed those eyes pouring into his, even if it was for the briefest moments. 

He truly was beautiful.  
The older man's digits uncurled from Will's chin, keeping their moment short to be further explored. Later.  
He had missed his beloved's body' so much and had sketched it so many, many times since they were last together.  
To see him now, a couple of inches away was better than anything his near-perfect memory had in store. 

Once the canine had distracted them from their small exchange, Will settled in front of Hannibal, and explained with still reddened cheeks, what he had made for the both of them. 

“ Sorry, that this is your first meal since you got out of there.” 

“ First but not the last meal I have outside.” He smiles, taking a bite in the sandwich.  
It was simple, but the taste was much better than what he had had these past 6 years.  
“The gumbo will be tasted another time, Will.” The president waits before taking another bite of the food. His leg purposely brushing the others, leaving Will in doubt if it was an accident or not, and with cheeks reddening a second time around. 

The prospect only replies with a nod, eyes down to his food, tearing small pieces to make it seem like he is eating. How can he eat, when Hannibal is playing little games to give him mix signals.  
Will is frustrated. But he is trying his best not to let it show. 

Silence is the best option. 

Yet, Will can nott hold himself from feeling awkward by the whole situation. They didn't play games like this in prison -well, not after a while. This felt like the beginning. 

Cat and mouse, which turned out to be a cat vs cat. 

“ What is on your mind, William?” Hannibal asks pulling the young man from the abyss of his mind. 

“Nothing.” He grumbles back, fetching from the depths of his pockets some aspirin. 

“ Something is troubling you. Why don't you want to share?” 

“ I don't want to share with someone playing childish games.” Will chugs the water from the bottle just to keep himself from saying anything else while the other's gaze grows with intensity. 

“To what games are you referring to?” Hannibal, tilts his head to the side, eyes lowering just to put the other half of the bacon sandwich away. 

“ Games, we already know where they have lead us to. So why are you starting a fresh new round?” 

“The game play has changed.” 

Will should have known it wouldn't be simple. Nothing is with Hannibal. And if they were, you wouldn't be interested in him. 

“ And one of the players has too.” On those words, the prospect lets go of the water, and makes his way to the toilets, wanting to physically and mentally get away from Hannibal. 

The older man stays seated on the wooden bench trying to process the last words which had rolled off Will's tongue. Change. But change how?  
Hannibal, was merely trying to see how long the prospect would last before initiating contact. Especially, after their quick moment. 

Eyes closed, Will, splashed some water onto his face. He blessed the coldness of liquid, and passed his hands once more under the tap to run through his hair the wet digits.  
The young man pressed his forehead against the mirror sighing heavily to his own frustration. 

His mind wonders back to the past. To their shared past. But Will wants to fight the flashbacks of their mingled bodies. Lips pressed against His. Tongues dancing together in the most sensual ways. His chest against the prospect's back, his hair falling out of it's usually tamed place. Beads of sweat coating both of their bodies, while Hannibal slowly, languidly rolls his hips into Will. And the soft cries of the young man, echoes from their small cell to the corridor. Some prisoners make their voyerism known while others quietly listen, with envy, while Will is being leisurely fucked by the one they name Hannibal the Cannibal. 

“Stop” He screams in his mind. “ Stop” He uttered to himself. But the images just continued to flood his thoughts.

Their joint moans, the sweet, yet filthy words, Hannibal would whisper to him. 

“Stop” Will's voice rises just a little. 

His own body reacted to the filth pouring from the lips of his strange protector. Hannibal accentuating certain words with harder thrusts. 

“STOP!” He cries punching the white tiles of the public toilets. “ Just stop.” He hushes himself down, eyes wide open but forehead once again pressed against the mirror. He dares to stare to his own reflection, his breath heavy stains the mirror. 

“ Will?” A soft voice comes from behind him. A voice. That voice which had anchored him so many times before. 

He doesn't want to hear it this time. Yet, the voice snapped him back to reality. 

The frustration comes back. And Will doesn't utter a word to try and run back to the car. While he tries to escape, he doesn't notice, till it is too late, the grip around his wrist which made his getaway impossible. He can't escape his anchor. He is chained to it. 

“ Let go of me!” Will tries to yank his hand out of the others grasp but.. Hannibal is stronger and isn't prepared to let go. 

The president is close to him. They are in each others personal space. And Will is able to inhale the other man's scent. One he had long missed. It nearly makes him want to forget all bitterness he had in him, to trade it with His smell washing all over him. A lingering embrace of mingled smells.  
Stormy eyes try to plead the sanguine ones. If Hannibal is feeling anything he is, of course not showing it. His mask is perfectly in place, blocking Will from any kind of glimpse behind the curtains. 

“ See, how much you adore your games, Hannibal.” The words roll of Will's tongue with hint of sourness.

In response to the boy's attitude, the President cocks his head to the side. Instead of letting words soothe Will's anger, he leans, looking down to the pink lips. 

“ I know, someone else who adores a good round of cat and cat.” 

Will can't deny it. He adored their dance with the shadows of each others minds. However, sometimes shadows had to reveal their true selves to reassure the other. And Will wants to be reassured. 

And before another annoyed word can slip Will's lips, Hannibal presses his.  It was reassurance, that under all these games, Will was still Hannibal's.  
The older man, proves his adoration and affection for the boy. A gentle brush of lips now turn into something more passionate, possessive. But still controlled.  After all, they were in a public toilet. Hannibal had planned for something less... filthy.  
His tongue delicately parts Will's lips, tenderly teasing the others tongue, which is responded by a small whimper. Hannibal pulls the empath closer, his hand setting free the others wrist so that it can crawl up to the curly locks.  
 It is Will who breaks the kiss just to get enough air back in his lungs. Their breaths equally heavy. Their forehead pressing against one another.  
"Games which end pleasantly " Hannibal uttered before his lips pressed against the others once more.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The forest was replaced by houses of different sizes and colors.

 The second half of the ride back home had been much pleasant. The tension and awkwardness had been in way exorcised with the kissing and...  
 A sly smile drew itself on his mouth. The memory of them grinding against each other. Will pressed against the tiled wall by Hannibal's full weight. The hard embrace made the prospect feel once more the cold possessiveness, Hannibal had expressed in prison. His bulge apparent, rolling his hips to find any sort of friction and to a proud surprise the sandy blond had expressed the same primal hunger but with less neediness.     
Their moment had been shortened by some stranger's judging stare. He didn't say anything but his eyes said it all. So as Will grew somewhat uncomfortable, they left the small male to his homophobic thoughts.  
Will's eyes detached themselves from the changing scenery to glance over to Winston who was sleeping soundly.  
The town was slowly forming itself, as the greens and browns disappeared a barrier of people and police cars replaces them.  
Hannibal slowed down as a police officer was handling the circulation.  Will's window slid down to ask to the cop what on hell was happening. 

 " I  can not share this information with you."  The young man raised a brow. He was unimpressed by the officer. 

" Another girl was killed, is that what you are trying to hide?"

" I am in no position to reveal this information to you"

" Yeah, they found another body." A voice came from behind the law enforcer, a black haired man with stubble and pitch black aviator sunglasses. He took a step closer, arm on the roof of the Ford, leaning forward into Will's personal space.

“ Thanks Zel- " Will mumbled.

“ Heeeey presidente," Zeller said smoothly "its seems like the law is everywhere you go."

" It's a complicated love and hate relationship" Hannibal replied pleased to see another member of his crew. 

“ I just hope they won't show their love later tonight during the 'surprise' party for you.”


	3. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will finally get home. But tension, sexual tension rises up a notch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE... uni and life and shit.... i'll try to update every two weeks or so!  
> Also still not beta read.

As much as Zeller wanted to stay and enjoy a beer with their 'real' president, he was politely informed that Hannibal wanted sometime alone. Time to collect himself before tonight's _retrouvailles_ with everyone.

   The ford arrived in front of a well conserved alley. The grass was greener than neighbors, and the first autumn leaves were nowhere to be seen on the lawn.

  
Will, had made sure that everything was perfect for his protector's return.

  
      The home was quite an impressive one. One which had bought after coming back from Nam, when he was working on the base at Norfolk.   

The house was big, and decorated in the most particular ways. Will had questioned Hannibal's taste when he first entered the home. But never changed anything from their place. He knew that was one of the conditions of him staying at Hannibal's. However, the prospect had asked if he could at least make the guest room more to his taste.

  Now that Hannibal was home, Will would have to get the condo he had visited a few weeks earlier. The building, in which the condo was situated, was the most isolated of the city and accepted animals. Will was supposed to sign the lease in a few days. He still hadn't started to pack his belongings away. And he wasn't too sure how Hannibal would react. But him hesitating to take a decision was based on the idea that they might need their space.  
  

  This wasn't their cell. They could have space.

" Is the liberator in the garage?" The cool voice of the older man snatches out Will from his stream of thoughts.

"Y-yes... I worked a little on it. Upgrading a few things here and there."

Hannibal nods, before moving to go to his bedroom.

Nothing had changed.

Everything in its place, where it should be with just a thin layer of dust. The boy had done a decent cleaning job. Hannibal stands in front of his closet and slides the doors to the side, a hand reaches the hanger to his gear.  
He lays the leather on the bed, a faint smile graces his lips. A sudden excitement to be riding, once again. To feel the engine rumble underneath him. The breeze running freely to tangle his locks. A fulfilling emotion of freedom.

  Will is left in the living room, not really sure what to do. He walks to the kitchen to get a glass of water even if he is not thirsty. It's just to do something. He let's Winston run freely in the back yard. And closes the door.  
Returning to the living room he switches on the tv. But of course nothing catches his attention. So he flickers through the channels trying to not thinking about what Hannibal is doing.

The expensive cotton shirt removed by his strong hands. _The same hands which wrapped around his neck so easily._ Once the top off, it revealed the man's toned upper body,  with his light brown and white hair coating his chest, _and Will's fingers tracing senseless invisible symbols in them._

The blue denim was unzipped by long fingers and tugged down. The fabric leisurely made its way past the muscular thighs, and down his never ending dancer like legs.  The only thing left was the black cotton underwear which would reveal the form of his imposing member.  
Will was disparate to see. To touch. Feel. Suck. Lick. To feel full.

A bead of sweat ran down his temple. And his gaze derived from the TV set to upstairs. The sudden curiosity and want to know submerges Will, and he stands up in a leap. But what to do? Barging in would be rude and not having a peek would be....He shakes his head with shame but the sheer thoughts of the older man in nothing but his underwear is enough to make Will's cock twitch. And he hears the bedroom door squeak open and silent foot steps making their way to the bathroom.  
"Fuck" The prospect let's out a low growl but behaves and stays downstairs.  
Even if, he had not been asked to be a good boy.

But then his attention goes back to the TV as a reporter explains the circumstances of the discovery of the female body, found dead earlier today.

" it has been said, that the body was displayed in the girl's bedroom, wearing a white dress. Speculations think that its a satanic ritual others think its the recent increase of disappearance of teenage girls. The police has buried itself in silence. And we are waiting for the official press conference."

The distant voice of a woman fills up the room, Will's attention is on the sound of the shower being turned on.

Hannibal takes a step into the shower. He lets the spray of hot water trickle down his firm body. Closing his eyes and bowing his head to let the liquid dribble down his light locks of hair.   
His eyes close thinking of tonight, and the certain satisfaction of seeing his club. Moreover, what a bigger flattery to his ego than a party in his honour.

While the older man was letting his mind slip more and more into what the night was going to offer. Will had sat once more on the sofa, thoughts of the obscene scene which was happening just above him.

The president's hands lathed up the soap. Hannibal steps away from the water to apply the honey based soap on his body.  
Will is downstairs, his own hand palming his visible erection. A lustful moan escapes the tip of his tongue. A part of him would hope Hannibal would hear, maybe he would be willing to help? Or maybe he would scold Will for not being able to control his urges.  
" Insatiable" the blonde would tutted him  
But that doesn't stop him, instead it makes him even more hard. Craving Hannibal even more. The young man's hand dives down to his jeans to unzip and pull himself out of his slacks. His tip glistened in the afternoon sunlight. His lower lip was trapped by his teeth as he lowered the sound of the TV so he could easily hear the sound of the water on the floor. His mind wondering to Hannibal's wet body, and how he wished to be the one applying the soap.

He threw his head back, after spitting into his palm, his hand working itself on his hard length in an ungraceful manner. There was a need for delicacy with the slow images of Hannibal in the shower, which his mind was providing him. However, there was a rush to find release as the real shower was going to take less time than the one imagined.

So Will quickens his pace, as he projects himself gently pined against the tilts, back so beautifully arched. Hannibal stretching him open, one hand holding the boy still, his other hand next to Will's. And the man longingly impales himself into the pink tight hole of the prospect. The water falls on both their light and dark locks, down their backs to the curve of their asses.  
"Fuck" The man in the present hisses as he thrusts in his hand as he gets closer.

Fingers turn the spray off, and steps out of the shower. Hannibal grabs the towel, starting to leisurely dry his arms, then the fabric is used to towel off his glistening chest hair. Then down, down he goes to his soft length.

Will bits harshly his lip as a loud moan threatens to escape his throat.  
He is so close, so soon. And his mind provides him the best scenario, and his own hands applies the right pressure, friction.

The younger man struggles to keep himself quiet. The hot heavy breath slipping out of his gaping mouth. And Hannibal hears every repressed whimper and whine. The towel wrapped around his hips, the president listens carefully, a smug smirk on his lips. He could go down and drag Will by the curls, telling him how bad he was. To punish him for touching himself without Hannibal's permission but.... in due time. They would come back to the system they had in their cell.

Hannibal stays in the corridor listening over to how near Will is. And the boy is close. Both hands are used to bring him closer. And the vision of Hannibal filling him so..completely, biting behind his neck to leave a trace of ownership on the boy. Will climaxes, white dribbling down his length, and a blissful growl comes out of him.  
Blue eyes heavy, mouth in a gasping O. Hannibal licks his lips at a the sole thought of it.

But he controls himself, ignoring the small ball of lust which had built itself in him.

The small click of the door shutting is heard in the faint distance, as Will gains back his senses and where he is.

The TV is till on. Commercials. He leaves the comfort of the arm chair to get cleaned up.

______________________________

The day had gone fast on them. It seemed like everything sped up once you were free. And you expressed your freedom with a black liberator of the second world war.

A purity of liberty when riding.

The boy had joined him. It was a new way of exploring each other on the roads. With so much space around them they still drove next to one another, well at least Will tried.

They lost track of time. And as much they wanted to continue this unusual way to get to know one another they had to make their way back.

They rushed, and that caught the attention of the sheriff: Jack Crawford.  
He signals them to stop, and they both obey.

In reality, it's not really the speed that caught the eye of the sheriff but the fact one of them was wearing the patches of that fucking club. And it wasn't the usual blond haired who was at the head of them. This was a male.

"Good evening gentlemen. Papers and license."

" Of course officer." Hannibal gives a subtle smile. He takes out of his leather jacket the papers needed, and nods Will to do the same.

Sheriff Crawford takes them, nearly surprised there was no fuss. If only the other members of his club would be so... cooperative.  
Especially, Zeller and Price, chatting the officers to boredom.  
And the boy with curls,it was the first time he saw him so close. That face...Jack knew it from somewhere.

"Sheriff ?" Hannibal interrupts Crawford's train of thought with curiosity, but of course that doesn't bleed out.

" Mmh yes, Mr.Lecter ..." he looks down to the man and to his leather jacket. President. But he thought...never mind what he thought. This meant he would have to deal with this person now. " I guess, I will have the pleasure of talking with you instead, of Mrs. Du Maurier."

Jack hands back the license and registration, and leaves Will confused. What would a cop want to be negotiating with 1%ers?

The two alpha males take a long silent look at each other. A way of judging who they are up against. And Hannibal knows that his return might change the dynamic between them and the cops.  
  
" The pleasure will be all mine, Sheriff Crawford." Hannibal's voice comes out as if he really meant what he was saying. As if he was genuine. His mask was expertly tailored. Each emotion expressed on the spot with a certain control.

Jack is about to speak but the radio calls for him. Apparently a certain Freddie was found snooping around.

"Mr.Lecter " he hands Will's papers back lingering just an instant to have a good look at the young man "Mr.Graham"

The radio calls for him again, and he nearly runs to the car.The roar of his voice nearly covers the men's motorcycles as they ride away from the car.

**Author's Note:**

> This au has become alive thanks to many people from tumblr. But a massive thank you to: Breanna ( haanigram) & Alexander ( hausofxanderlicious), to whom i have to thank for the massive help in the headcanoning of this Au. 
> 
> English isn't my native tongue, so i am sorry if my synthax/grammar is off sometimes.  
> I am currently trying to find someone to beta read so if you are up for it please shoot me a message on my tumblr: whatkindofcrazy.tumblr.com
> 
> ps: the smut will come just let them re-explore each other outside.


End file.
